1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coverings for flower pots and the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the marketing of floral arrangements, plants and the like, it is often desirable to enhance the beauty of the article by providing a decorative covering to the flower pot which is ordinarily rather bland in appearance. A good flower wrap would normally be inexpensive to manufacture, easy to apply and aesthetically pleasing to the eye.
Many attempts have been made to provide an ideal flower pot wrapping arrangement. Among these suggested coverings for floral containers is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,503, issued June 8, 1976, to Crawford. The Crawford patent shows a decorative and protective cover for floral containers which cover is produced from a sheet of foil, plastic or processed paper and is held around a flower pot by use of a ribbon or band surrounding the sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,559, issued Aug. 8, 1944 to Renner shows a similar covering comprising a plurality of superimposed, transparent sheets formed with an embossed or dished partially rigid central portion and, a wavey, frilly portion surrounding the central portion. The sheets are fused together peripherally around the dished portion. U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,853, issued July 26, 1932 to Sievers, shows a flower pot holder comprising a jacket surrounding a flower pot and held in place by a tie band applied to the exterior of the jacket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,077, issued Aug. 23, 1977 to Stonehocker, shows an expandable pot for containing plants which includes an inner flexible container mounted in a base having a plurality of upstanding stops for limiting outward movement of the flexible container. The upstanding stops overlap one another and engage the container in a continuous manner about its exterior.